Raven
by cloverlike
Summary: Darkness is always there. Sometimes it's present. Other times it's not. Myths of cats with abilities are told within the clans. But what they don't know is that some patrons are power hungry. Some are made to destroy everything. A dark star is to rise and leave the clans that are destined to betray her. One cat is destined for revenge. Power. And death to the clans.


**Prologue & Allegiences**

**CLIFFCLAN**

LEADER **RYESTAR**—a muscular golden-brown tom with green eyes

DEPUTY **KALEFLOWER**—a short haired, orange mackerel tortoiseshell she-cat, with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT **HERONSTORM**—a yellow tabby tom, with amber eyes.

WARRIORS

**DARKWATER**—a black tom, with long fur, and yellow eyes.

**SORRELSTRIPE**—a short haired, blue tom, with gold eyes.

**SNOWCLAW**—a long haired, white she-cat, and green eyes.

**DACEBERRY**—a blue and cream, ticked calico she-cat, with hazel eyes.

**ROOKSTORM**—a black spotted tabby tom, with short fur, and amber eyes.

**CAMPIONEAR**—a mostly white, black and red mackerel she-cat, with long fur and copper eyes.

**REDCLAW**—a short haired, red tom, with yellow eyes.

**BEETOOTH**—a red spotted "pseudo-tabby" tom, with short fur, and green eyes. **SHADEVINE**—a short haired, white she-cat, with yellow eyes.

**FROSTCLOUD**—a short haired, white she-cat with a blue and cream mackerel calico tail and ears, and blue eyes.

**SKIPPERFLIGHT**—a short haired, red mackerel "pseudo-tabby" she-cat, with gold eyes.

**TANSYBRIAR**—a red ticked "pseudo-tabby" she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.

**ASPENNOSE**—a blue and cream, spotted tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with short fur, and yellow eyes.

**CROWSTRIPE**—a long haired, black tom, with yellow eyes.

**COPPERLEG**—an orange brown tom, with long fur, and copper eyes.

**FURZEBRIAR**—a blue tom, with short fur, and green eyes.

APPRENTICES

**HEATHERPAW**—a red she-cat, with amber eyes.

**POPPYPAW**—a short haired, golden spotted tabby she-cat, with gold eyes.

**MONARCHPAW- **striped white she-cat with blue eyes and a white underbelly.

**HAZELPAW-**golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**BLACKPAW-**black, grey speckled she-cat with green eyes

**WRENPAW**—a short haired, grey and reddish tom, with green eyes.

**RAVENPAW**—a black she-cat, with silver eyes.

QUEENS

**MONARCHSTRIPE**—a brown, black and golden mackerel tabby she-cat, with long fur, and copper eyes. Mother to Juniperkit, Laurelkit and Nightkit.

**GREENLIGHT**—a short haired, cinnamon tabby she-cat, with amber eyes, mother to Rubykit and Icekit

ELDERS **PLUMSTREAM**—a white tom, with short fur, and green eyes.

**LIGHTEAR**—a blue and cream, mackerel tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with short fur, and gold eyes.

**BOULDERCLAN**

LEADER **YELLOWSTAR**—a yellow mackerel tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with long fur, and amber eyes.

DEPUTY **ASPHODELSTREAM**—a brown and black tom with short fur, and amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT **COMMAPELT**—a short haired, black and red, mackerel tortoiseshell she-cat, with gold eyes.

WARRIORS

**RAILFACE**—a short haired, chocolate she-cat, with yellow eyes.

**RUSSETSTREAM**—a ginger tabby tom, with short fur, and yellow eyes.

**CYPRESSBERRY**—long-haired dusky gray spotted tabby she-cat with a scrawny build, almond-shaped fiery orange eyes and folded ears.

**GLACIERNOSE**—is a short-haired ginger mackerel tabby tom with a compact build, bright green eyes and a loopy tail.

**EVENINGJAW-**dark and large build tom with green eyes

**ASPENCLAW**—a curly haired, blue tom, with yellow eyes.

**CHANTERELLESTONE**—a short haired, cream ticked "pseudo-tabby" tom, with hazel eyes.

**MOONSTRIPE**—a long haired, red classic tabby tom, with copper eyes.

**LIONFLAME**—a cream and yellow tom with green eyes

**EMBERFACE**—a mackerel tortoiseshell she-cat, with short fur, and hazel eyes.

**CRICKETTOOTH**—a short haired, black mackerel tabby she-cat, with yellow eyes.

**SPIDERFUR**—a black spotted tabby tom, with short fur, and green eyes.

**DUSKNOSE**—a short haired, chocolate spotted tabby she-cat, with copper eyes.

**EGRETRAIN**—a short haired, white she-cat, with a black and red spotted calico tail and ears, and amber eyes.

**WHITEHEART**—a short haired, white mackerel calico she-cat, with amber eyes.

**APPLEWHISKER**—a red spotted she-cat with long fur, and amber eyes.

**YIA**\- small brown and grey she-cat from the mountains,

**FIRECLAW**—a short haired, red mackerel tabby tom, with hazel eyes.

**GOLDENSTREAM**—a short haired, apricot spotted golden tabby she-cat, with copper eyes.

APPRENTICES

**REEDPAW**—a black ticked tabby she-cat, with short fur, and amber eyes.

**PIGEONPAW**—a long haired, blue tom, with gold eyes.

**WAXPAW**—a red tom, with yellow eyes.

**HOLLYPAW**—a long haired, white she-cat, with blue eyes.

**TWITEPAW**—a chocolate tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with amber eyes.

**CHEETAHPAW**—a short haired, golden spotted she-cat, with yellow eyes. QUEENS

**MOUNTAINSTORM-**grey and black she-cat

ELDERS

**CHERVILSTONE**—a blue and cream, mackerel calico she-cat, with curly fur, and green eyes.

**GARLICTAIL**—a short haired, white she-cat, with a black and red classic calico tail and ears, and amber eyes.

**THRIFTLEG**—a short haired, red classic "pseudo-tabby" tom, with green eyes.

**SWIFTCLAN**

LEADER: **LICHENSTAR**-muscular grey tabby tom with piercing amber eyes; father to Wildkit

Deputy: **TORCHSNOW** \- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Med. Cat: Firewhisper-sand-colored she cat with burnt orange spots, pale yellow eyes

Apprentice: Harepaw

WARRIORS**:**

GRASSBLAZE- calico she-cat with amber eyes

THORNWHISKER - grey tom with blue eyes

JASMINETHORN - pretty calico she-cat w/green and yellow eyes

LONGBERRY-blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: ACACIAPAW

BLOSSOMSKY - orange she-cat with white socks and blue eyes

LILYFOOT - yellow she-cat with amber eyes

SPARKSAND- sand colored she-cat w/brilliant blue eyes

OAKBREEZE - tawny tom with green eyes

Apprentice: MOONPAW

TANGLEWHISPER - strawberry-blond tom with silver eyes

Apprentice: SLATEPAW

BEETLEFLIGHT-charcoal tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: MORNINGPAW

SNAKESTREAM-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

SHREDFALL- red tom with green eyes

DAWNJAW- blue-grey she-cat w/blue eyes

CROWSHADE- dark tom w/amber eyes

QUEENS:

RUBYFALLl: grey she-cat w/green eyes; mother to Singekit, Lightkit, and Briarkit

CHERRYBRANCH: lilac she-cat w/yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

SOFTPAW silver she-cat w/amber eyes

SLAYPAW:white she-cat w/ green eyes

CURRENTPAW: reddish she-cat w/blue eyes

PALEPAW:cream tom w/yellow eyes

Kits: Singekit, Lightkit, Briarkit

Singekit - black kit w/green eyes

Elders:

PERCY - black tom w/dark eyes(Former kitty-pet)

**FIELDCLAN**

LEADER: BRANCHSTAR - cinnamon and cream colored tom w/a green eye and yellow eye.

DEPUTY: CLIFFSTRIPE - mottled brown and black tabby w/white spots and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT(S): Larchstem - white and yellow tabby she-cat w/yellow eyes

WARRIORS

FINCHWISH - dark brown and orange tom w/orange eyes

GOOSESTEP - slender white and cream tom

BADGETLEAF - muscular orange tabby tom w/blue eyes

FAWNSTRIDE - lithe white-spotted brown she-cat

WASPSTRIKE - scarred yellow-white tom w/green eyes

ASHDAPPLE - muscular dappled grey and black tom w/a white bib and silver eyes

ORANGESPLASH - lightly muscled, slender brown and white tabby she-cat

SMOKESPECK - long-haired smoky gray she-cat w/green-blue eyes

BIRCHWILLOW - stealthy orange tom w/tan stripes

OWLTAIL - broad brown and grey tabby tom

RUBYEYE - lithe calico she-cat w/amber eyes

NEWTFLAKE - cream and lilac she-cat

BLIZZARDPELT - light yellow she-cat w/blue eyes

PIKEMIST - blue-gray tom

OLIVEDUST- black tom w/white paws

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw - brown tom w/silver eyes

Cherrypaw - reddish orange she-cat w/amber eyes

Logpaw - fluffy dark tabby w/amber gold eyes

Havenpaw - cream and silvery she-cat w/amber eyes

Queens:

Flowermoon - yellow and brown she-cat w/grey eyes, mother to Jewelkit, (red and brown she-kit) Timberkit,(yellow and red tom-kit)

Darkpetal - dark grey and white she-cat w/green eyes, mother to Duskkit, (yellow tom-kit), and Hopekit,(white and grey kit) and Acornkit (white and yellow tom-kit)

Silvervine - silver she-cat w/blue eyes; expecting Pikemist's kits

Elders:

Primrose - reddish she-cat w/white paws and yellow eyes


End file.
